El reino neurótico de mi niñez
by Any-chan15
Summary: Tenía un sueño recurrente desde que era un niño: en él había un reino, una chica de peculiares ojos y una realidad a la que quería pertenecer.


**Este fic es para el mes IchiRuki, no sé si escribiré más en el transcurso del mes, ya veré XD que conste que este shot es para el día 1: Universo de fantasía.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. El título de este fic es una frase sacada de la canción Beautiful de la banda Tan Bionica. La historia me pertenece.**

 **El reino neurótico de mi niñez**

 **Capítulo único**

Apretó sus manos entre sí y comenzó a pensar que haber ido allí fue una mala idea, no estaba listo para compartir todas aquellas locuras pero creía ya era tiempo de que se detuvieran, de niño no estaban mal pero ya estaba por convertirse en un adulto y esto tenía que acabar, sobretodo porque…estaba enamorado de aquella muchacha de peculiares ojos que recurrentemente se aparecía en sus sueños.

Por eso había acudido a un psicólogo, la idea le resultaba chocante pues cualquiera que oye que alguien va con tal especialista es porque está loco o algo anda mal con él, y si bien esto era cierto en su caso, no quería admitirlo a sus conocidos.

El consultorio no lo ponía tranquilo, había algo en ese blanco que lo perturbaba más, lo hacía sentirse preso en un estado muy puro y por alguna razón quería salir corriendo de ahí, el estante con libros era algo tan cliché en aquellas oficinas, es decir, ¿para qué estaban ahí? No es como si el médico tuviera tiempo para leerlos o se quedara horas extras para hacerlo. Miró al piso pues las cortinas estaban cerradas, solo la luz del techo iluminaba aquel lugar, y hacía resplandecer más de la cuenta las baldosas grises.

Vio entrar al médico, sintió alivio hasta que vio la cara de lunático que se traía, éste lo miraba con tal locura en sus ojos que le recordó a cierto científico loco que servía fielmente en el castillo que _ella_ custodiaba. Sacudió la cabeza, ¡otra vez comparando la realidad con la fantasía!

―Necesito ayuda ―soltó con un suspiro acompañado, haciendo que ese tipo sonriera, seguramente veía una montaña de dinero en él, pero valía la pena intentarlo―. Verá…tengo un sueño desde que soy niño, no se detiene. No sé cómo describirlo, es como una película que nunca termina, como si tuviera una vida paralela a esta…

.

.

.

Todo empezó cuando su familia murió, tal vez por ello _creó_ aquella realidad alternativa donde ella vivía junto a su viejo loco y sus dos hermanas gemelas. Eran unos simples campesinos que vivían felices todos juntos, pero cierto día a él se le dio por salir de la rutina, sabía que su familia siempre estaría ahí así que se aventuró a recorrer el resto de aquel… ¿reino? Se sorprendió al descubrir el castillo que se alzaba a lo lejos, es decir, todo el tiempo creyó que vivía en un pueblo normal, a unas horas de alguna ciudad.

Pero no tenía curiosidad por explorar aquel lugar, simplemente se quedó en los alrededores por muchos años, hasta que un día recibió una invitación al castillo. Estaban reclutando muchachos para el ejército, y también chicas en edad de casamiento para conocer al príncipe. Aún recordaba el escándalo que hizo su hermana Karin cuando rechazaron su solicitud al ejército, dijo que sería monja antes que casarse con el estúpido príncipe; contrario a su otra hermana, Yuzu, quien todos los días trabajaba junto a su madre para perfeccionar su vestido para el baile. Por su parte, él no estaba emocionado por la idea de ser un soldado, mucho menos cuando su padre le contó lo estrictos que todos eran, y que según rumores una chiquilla era la encargada de los reclutas ese año.

¿Una chica? ¿Entonces por qué Karin no había podido entrar? ¿Qué tenía de especial ese jovencita? Tal vez ese fue el único motivo por el cual fue hasta allí, para conocerla, ¿qué podía pasar si eso era solo un sueño?

El primer día ella los recibió de una forma peculiar, nuevamente dándole una sorpresa, pues pensó que en ese lugar solo había gente normal y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con… ¿una maga? ¿Un hada? ¿Qué era ella y por qué llevaba una hoz tan grande consigo?

―Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y soy una shinigami ―se presentó, con una confianza envidiable y una altanería que le resultó fastidiosa―. Gracias por ofrecer su alma a tal honroso sacrificio, porque desde hoy, servirán al cielo.

Ese fue su primer encuentro, donde descubrió que aparentemente aquel pueblo estaba en el cielo, lo cual tendría sentido ya que toda su familia estaba muerta en realidad y lamentablemente él fue el único que sobrevivió al accidente. En verdad vivía con amigos de sus padres, los Ishida, quienes tenían un hijo muy serio pero que en secreto amaba la costura. Se llevaban bien, se podría decir que eran buenos amigos, aunque más que eso parecían rivales.

En lo que duraba el entrenamiento Rukia se le comenzaba a hacer cada vez más pesada pero a la vez le atraía más y más, ella podía ser inmadura al tratar de instruirlos en base a dibujos de conejos horribles pero en las prácticas de campo demostraba su gran habilidad para el combate, una que siempre les aseguraba que ellos obtendrían, y sus palabras se sentían tan fiables que nadie dudaba de ella. Era una líder innata, así la describiría, pero también diría que era una mujer hermosa y delicada.

Llegó a formar parte de sus filas, en la vanguardia, con su nuevo amigo Chad, un tipo de pocas palabras, moreno, de gran estatura y complexión; y un creído pelirrojo llamado Renji, que obviamente iba tras la capitana. Extrañamente, ésta no mostraba ningún interés amoroso en nadie, recibiendo el apodo como "Reina de hielo", por su forma directa y fría de rechazar a quien se atrevía a confesársele.

¿Se debería porque era un producto de su imaginación y él la quería para sí? ¿Era él a quien estaba esperando? Eso lo ponía feliz, inmensamente feliz, pero algo dentro suyo le impedía confesársele, aquel temor de llegar a un punto final en esa historia, pues todas las que conocían siempre terminaban después de una boda, después del primer hijo, o peor aún, después de corresponder sus sentimientos. Y no quería perderla, ni a su familia ni a ese mundo. Sin embargo, todo parecía llegar a su fin, sus viejos envejecían, Yuzu se había casado con el príncipe, Karin logró convertirse en parte de la guardia real; solo faltaban ellos…y eso le aterraba. ¿Podría vivir en un mundo sin Rukia?

Un día luego de volver de una exitosa misión, ella les invitó a todos ir a la taberna pero por diversas razones todos estaban ocupados, querían volver con sus familias, incluso Renji había encontrado otro interés romántico, ¡era como si todo indicara que ya se estaba acabando! Y entonces, una idea lo atormentó más, ¿y si terminaba antes de que él se confesara, y si en verdad perdió tiempo que pudieron estar juntos? Por ello, envalentonado a causa de unas jarras de cerveza, se confesó. Todavía recordaba las caras que ella puso, primero de sorpresa, después de tristeza y luego una de seriedad. También, recordaba sus preguntas…

 _¿Qué te gusta de mí?_

La respuesta fue sencilla: todo. Le gustaba desde el primer cabello de su cabeza hasta el dedo meñique de su pie. Le gustaba sus diferentes sonrisas, su risa, su mal humor, su valentía, su fortaleza, su confianza, las peleas que a veces tenían, el cómo se sentía a su lado.

 _¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo?_

Porque la amaba. Tal vez era algo muy precipitado el llamarlo amor, normalmente se debe empezar por el querer, pero eran ellos, ¡y por todos los cielos que se estuvo aguantando mucho tiempo esos sentimientos, tanto que solitos se volvieron amor!

 _¿Sabes…que no soy real?_

Entonces, despertó. Y todo ese día fue como un muerto viviente, hasta trató de hacer algo tan estúpido para llegar hasta ella que su nueva familia le recomendó ver a un psicólogo, pues nadie en su sano juicio trata de tomarse un frasco de pastillas para dormir. Pero estaba tan ansioso de verla, de decirle que para él ella era lo más real que existía, e incluso que una realidad sin ella no valía nada para él.

.

.

.

― ¿Y bien, puede ayudarme? ―preguntó al sentir que ya había dicho bastante, mientras que el psicólogo siquiera se presentó.

El hombre dejó su cuaderno de lado, cruzó sus piernas y apoyó ambas manos en el apoyabrazos del sillón, el cual rechinó cuando se acomodó. Su sonrisa se amplió, más y más hasta que fue humanamente imposible.

― ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, Ichigo-san? ―preguntó parándose de repente, asustándolo―. ¡Estas soñando! ―dijo antes de reír a carcajadas y empujarlo, haciendo que el sillón donde estaba sentado cayera hacia atrás y al abrir los ojos luego del golpe se encontró en su habitación, con la luz de la calle colándose por donde las cortinas se lo permitían.

Eran las tres de la mañana, él era un adulto, en unas horas entraría a trabajar. Nunca trató su "enfermedad", su sueño era de cuando deseó hacerlo. Vivía solo en esa realidad, pero en el reino neurótico de su niñez podía disfrutar una vida con _ella_ , su amada Rukia,y eso le bastaba. Sí, estaba loco, pero era un loco feliz.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3 es algo que en parte (la del "sueño") tengo escrita hace muuucho, pero como era demasiado loca la idea pos la descarté y quedó ahí, creo que esperando este momento para salir a la luz xD**

 **Ja-ne!**


End file.
